


Won't stop holding on

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emergency by Paramore, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I’m not disgusted by this. I won’t pretend that I don’t see it, but if you think I'd leave, then you are wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't stop holding on

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the things Cho says (at the end) are lyrics from "Emergency" by Paramore

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- "Emergency" by Paramore

 

 

 

Cho sighs when Marietta steps into their room, not so much as glancing up at her former best friend. Since Hermione jinxed the Ravenclaw they have barely spent any time together, and it hurts Cho that her friend doesn’t seem to trust her enough.

“Marietta …” she tries again, noticing how the other girl tenses and rearranges the cloth in front of her face right away. “Please, you have to talk to me.”

A firm shake of her head.

“Are you going to avoid me forever?”

No reaction at all.

Cho gets up and sits down next to her friend. “Listen,” she says and lays a hand on her shoulder. “When you’re with me, you don’t have to hide. I won’t laugh, I won’t judge. I just want you to be with me again.”

Marietta raises her gaze to meet Cho’s eyes, insecure, questioning.

“No, I’m not disgusted by this. I won’t pretend that I don’t see it, but if you think I'd leave, then you are wrong.”

She sees how the other girl’s eyes fill up with tears, and Cho smiles, taking her into her arms. And finally Marietta lets her.

“Cause I won't stop holding on,” Cho promises with a whisper and tightens the embrace, happy and relieved beyond words when Marietta reaches out and returns the gesture.

 


End file.
